Monster Hunters Will Unite!
by solidsnake120
Summary: Lucas's 17th birthday is finally here! he may become a monster hunter, finally! he's supposed to be the only one whose birthday is today, but so much for that happening... Rated M for language later on, violence, blood, etc. There are NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Monster Hunters Will Unite!

A monster Hunter fanfic.

By: SolidSnake120

This Fanfic is for viewing ONLY on . If found anywhere else, legal action will be taken. thank you, and enjoy!

Author's notes: Hey, this is my very first fanfic, and i'm trying for something reallly good here. don't judge me!!! Also, this fanfic might seem cheesy, but like i said, it's my first, so, bear with me.

Prolouge- Lucas always wanted to be like his parents and all of their friends. To have the thrill and excitement of traveling new lands, facing challenges that would push them to their limits. Lucas always wanted to be a Monster Hunter. He had dreamed about it for most of his life, as many of the children do. Whenever someone came back from a hunt, he would always get them to talk about every part of it. When his sister was old enough to go on her first hunt, she decided to use a shield and sword. Unfortunately, she never came back. But Lucas believes that he'll be different. He believes that he'll be the best Monster Hunter in the world.

Chapter 1- Today was the big day for Lucas. His 17th birthday, the day he could go on his first hunt. All hunters are permitted to train with their weapons by their 15th birthday. Lucas was one of the lucky ones, as he was able to train more time than most others. Some of the others had chores to do, such as help around shops, babysit, or work at the farm. But Lucas's only chore was heading to the shop for his parents. But today, It's all going to change. Once the day is over, he can be officially designated as a Monster Hunter. No more chores for his parents!

He woke up very early, excited to finally become a Monster Hunter. This meant that a whole new life was opening up to him. Full of exciting and wonderous days. As he normally did each day, he donned his clothes and entered the Felyne Kitchen.

"What would you like to eat this morning, Nya?" The head of the Felyne Kitchen, Dojen, asked.

"The same thing I normally have, Dojen. Kelbie meat." Lucas said while sitting in his seat.

"Coming Right up! Nya!"

Dojen ordered all of his felyne chefs to start cooking. When it was done, Lucas ate it as fast as he could, almost choking halfway through. Dojen, and all of his felyne companion chefs, were just watching and waiting for Lucas to finish, to see how much he liked the food. But, as usual, he loved it.

After Lucas was done eating, he left to roam Pokke village. He had nothing else to do for a little while. He went to talk to one of his friends over at the weapon smith. The smith had to be open by now, considering some of the hunters might just be getting back from a nighttime hunt, wanting to make new armor or weapons. He asked the smith if Alex were awake, and he was. Alex was Lucas's friend since they were very young. Alex is just one year younger than Lucas, though.

Lucas and Alex were talking for a couple of hours, just about what they would do, once they were Monster Hunters. What they would do with their free time, what they would do to their new home, and more and more and more. Lucas looked into the sky, and it was long past morning.

"I have to get home. See you later, Alex," Lucas said, exiting the smith's shop.

"Yeah, later" Alex replied sort of quietly.

Once Lucas was home, he saw his parents talking. He didn't know what it was about, obviously, but he wasn't going to ask. If his parents wanted him to be part of the conversation, they would've waited to start until Lucas was home. And he didn't really care, anyway. Today was his day. Nobody else in the entire village has the same birthday as somebody else. Except for twins, which not many people were.

After a few minutes, it was time for Lucas to recieve the right of a Hunter. The right of a Hunter was an emblem that proved that you were of age to be a Monster Hunter. Without it, you were not allowed to hunt. Everyone was gathered in the middle of the village, waiting patiantly for Lucas to recieve his right. After awhile, though, everyone became restless. The children were being carried by their parents, most of the parents sitting on the ground, and some of the elderly actually fell asleep.

"Elder, why haven't we started yet?" Lucas asked impatiantly.

"We must wait for the other child, before we may proceed." she replied calmly.

"Wait... other child? you mean somebody else is also recieving the right? Why wasn't I aware?" Lucas was having mixed emotions. Surprise, wonder, and partial anger.

"No one was aware. It was just announced minutes ago." The elder was even starting to seem a bit impatiant. shifting about every now and again.

Everyone was waiting for hours. It was getting very late. The sun was setting. Lucas was becoming very, VERY angry. He could have at least been training, all this time, as even when you recieve the right, you must wait a day to go on your first hunt. But he was thinking about the other child. Wondering if it would be a girl or boy, if they were nice or mean, or even if they would even talk to him. Lucas was surprised, though, at how many people were still waiting. A lot of the other people left, most likely to go to sleep. He was happy, though, that all of the people were there. He doughted that any of the children would have left, except maybe a couple of the young girls. Most of the children looked up to Lucas. He was strong, smart, and just plain good with people.

Lucas pulled his bone kris off his waist, and looked at the engraving. It had been passed down through generations of his family. All hunter families have some piece of equipment like this, and are required to bring it when they recieve their right. The engraving was a shield and sword with angel wings coming out the back. No one really understood what it meant, but it didn't really matter. He was staring at the engraving, just thinking about it when the elder announced that the other child was finally here. Lucas looked up and dropped his sword to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Hunters Will Unite!

A Monster Hunter Fanfic

By- Solidsnake120

Authors Note- Ok, haven't gotten reviews on chapter 1 yet, which is ok. Either way, i'm going to continue, so... yeah... also, i didn't say this on the last chapter, so I'll say it now. I do not own Monster Hunter (yes i have the game, but i don't, you know... yeah), or any of the characters involved with it. Also, yes, almost everything in this fanfic is made up. the names, and even things like Lucas's birthday. none of this is in the game, so... just so you guys know. anyway, on with the fanfic!

Chapter 2- What Lucas saw was definitely not what he expected. He was expecting some guy who thought that he was the greatest person in the world, trying to tell people that if they don't do what he asked, they would regret it, or something like that. Instead, he saw a quiet, shy, and very beautiful young lady. She had long green hair, and was wearing something that resembled a wedding dress. She was also wearing a beautiful gold tiara with what looked like a ruby in the front.

She walked down the path, followed by two people who looked like they were very decent hunters. When she reached the center, where the ceremony was, she bowed to the elder, and everyone else, as well.

"I am sorry I made you all wait. It is a long way from Kokoto." The young lady said, shyly.

Kokoto? She came all the way from the village of Kokoto, which was at least a three hours walk from Pokke. Lucas had never met anybody from Kokoto, and was surprised to hear she was from there. He had realised, though, that The young lady didn't have a weapon with her. But wasn't it necessary to bring the weapon that was passed on through the families generation?

"It is fine, child. Let the right be given." The elder responded, after watching the young lady carefully, for any signs of immense fear. If there was immense fear, you would not be given the right.

The recieving of the right was somewhat boring, as the elder was ranting on about the importance of Monster Hunters, the rules and etcetera. All of which Lucas knew about, so he wasn't really listening. The lady was listening intently, though. As if some strange force was making her unable to not listen. At the end of the elders ranting, they were both givin their right. Lucas started to wonder why the young lady didn't just recieve her right at Kokoto.

The actual ceremony had finally begun. The new hunter couldn't join in any of the fun. In this case, both of the hunters had to wait off at the side. Everyone else would dance to ceremonial music. Lucas was starting to get bored. He wasn't sure about the lady, considering he didn't want to look over. Even though the ceremony had taken place at night this time, he still wouldn't be able to go on a hunt the next day. Because, as one of the rules states:

You may not hunt for a full day after recieving the right.

This rule made Lucas sort of angry, but it was fine with him. The ceremony took from awhile after dusk, to long after midnight. After the ceremony was finally over, everyone headed home, tired. Lucas and the lady were shown their seperate homes, which they would now live for the rest of their lives, unless they chose to live somewhere else. Lucas was tired, and he was glad that he could finally go to sleep. But for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about the lady. He kept wondering what her name was. But, he figured it didn't matter. He'd be hunting alone until his friends were hunters, anyway. He went to sleep. His bed was really comfortable. A lot more comfortable than his old bed.

Early in the morning, he awoke to someone shaking him. He was too tired to open his eyes, so he just asked "Who's there?"

The only reply he got was a small cry. A small cry that seemed to be coming from a girl. Could it have been the lady?

Lucas forced his eyes open, and saw that it WAS in fact, the young lady from last night. But what could she possibly be doing here?

"Y-You're Lucas... right?" she asked.

"Uhh... Yeah... You're the one from last night, aren't you? I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." He replied.

"D-Diamond..." She was sort of scared, Lucas could tell.

"So... what are you doing here?" Lucas was still wondering.

"Ummm... I... I just wanted to... meet you..." She replied.

Lucas didn't get to say anything because she ran out of the room, probably back to her home. He couldn't get over how shy she seemed to be. He sighed, and laid back down, drifting off to sleep again. Wondering just what the next day would bring for him.


End file.
